Le multiple de cent
by HaveAChocolate
Summary: Recueil de mes drabbles dans le fandom Harry Potter. Il y en a pour tous les goûts. Du het, du slash... En général ça finit plutôt bien...
1. Le clair de la lune

**Titre :** Le loup et la chauve souris

**Provenance : **Défis Clair de lune et Insomnie sur hp_100_mots

**Personnage :** Severus/Remus

**Disclaimer :** tout appartient à Lady JKR

**Rating : **PG

**Nbr de mots :** 100

Le clair de la lune, presque pleine, faisait entrer une lumière blafarde par les fenêtres sans rideaux. Assis au bord du lit, Remus regardait impuissant, l'astre nocturne le narguer de sa clarté. _Plus qu'une nuit._

Mais, comme sortant de l'ombre du lit double, un bras clair vint s'enrouler autour de la taille du loup-garou. Un sursaut.

« Je t'ai réveillé. »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

« Mais… »

Une bouche impérieuse vint étouffer dans l'œuf les protestations de Remus, et il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour capituler et se laisser aller dans les bras de Severus. Quel meilleur remède aux insomnies, après tout ?


	2. Il était une fois

**Titre :** Il était une fois

**Type :** drabbles 2x100 mots

**Personnage(s)/Couple(s) : **Théodore Nott et Draco Malfoy

**Rating : **PG

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR

**Origine :** Défi "With Love, From Me, To You (But Someone Else Will Do The Writing)" sur hp_slash

Cadeau pour **shono_hime** demandé par **camille_miko**

Il y avait de l'estime, et un peu de défiance. Théodore était trop discret pour être honnête, Draco était trop bien éduqué pour être sincère. Ils s'étaient revus lors d'une réunion d'anciens de Poudlard. Ils avaient beaucoup bu, parlé, et cela avait fini dans un lit.

Et cela avaient recommencé, de l'anniversaire de Pansy au mariage de Millicent, deux hommes fragiles qui se découvrent. Ils en étaient devenus amis.

Il fallut que Draco manque de se fiancer avec une certaine Astoria Greengrass pour qu'ils se rendent compte que c'était de l'amour. Ils étaient loin d'être au bout de leur peine.

Draco craignait l'avis de ses parents, mais Théodore savait l'apaiser. Il y avait assez de sensibilité dans son esprit subtil pour convaincre les plus retors, et Merlin sait que le blond l'était. Il fallut deux ans avant qu'ils n'osent, un printemps à l'heure du thé, se présenter mains liées devant le couple terrible des parents Malfoy. Quelle ne fut pas leur déconvenue devant le « ce n'est pas trop tôt » que leur lança un Lucius au bord de l'hilarité. Draco déménagea le lendemain et aujourd'hui encore, sur la sonnette, on trouve assemblés leurs deux noms : « Théodore Nott et Draco Malfoy ».


	3. Au pays des nuisibles

**Disclaimer: **Tout à JKR, comme d'habitude...

**Titre: **Au pays des nuisibles

**Personnages/Couples: **Rita Skeeter

**Rating: **K

**Provenance:** Défi Étiquette sur Hp_100_mots

**Nombre de mots: **100

Le matin où Rita Skeeter se réveilla dans une chambre envahie de fourmis, elle découvrit que le sortilège « anti-nuisible » de _Sorcière Hebdo_ était une véritable arnaque. Elle transplana donc au Chemin de Traverse et acquit une puissante potion anti-fourmis, dont elle imprégna son parquet. L'effet fut immédiat.

Ce n'est que le lendemain, lorsque, s'apprêtant à partir à la quête d'informations sous sa forme animagus (ainsi personne ne saurait qu'elle avait quitté la maison), elle crut mourir d'asphyxie, qu'elle regretta de ne pas avoir lu l'étiquette du produit en question : « Tue tous les insectes en moins d'une demi-minute » était-il écrit.


	4. Amour de jeunesse

**Titre :** Amour de jeunesse

**Auteur :** **tama_abi**

**Pairing:** Pompom/Faolan Peadar (OC)

**Disclaimer:** Poppy Pomfresh appartient à JKR, et Faolan Peadar appartient à la merveilleuse communauté **papotus_sempra**

**Origine : **Défi 300 mots et puis c'est tout sur hp_het_fr

**Rating : **PG

**Nombre de mots:** 300

Cadeau pour **taraxacumoff**

C'était un amour à sens unique. Des sentiments gênants qui avaient réduit à néant les prémices d'une belle amitié. Faolan Peadar était en sixième année, Poppy Pomfresh en cinquième, et ils avaient un groupe d'amis en commun.

Ils avaient discuté tous les deux dans leur coin, de temps en temps, et Faolan avait senti son cœur s'agiter pour les cheveux blond cendré de la jeune fille.

Elle rêvait de devenir médicomage. Il rêvait de grandir auprès d'elle. Et il le lui dit. Pompom n'était pas amoureuse, et toute l'affection qu'elle avait pour le garçon n'y fit rien. Elle dit non.

C'est un sentiment troublant, de retomber amoureux d'un amour de jeunesse. Et c'est plein de peur et de craintes d'un nouveau rejet que Faolan fait quelques pas vers la Poppy Pomfresh de presque 70 ans. Mais la maturité adoucit les cœurs et Pompom ne peut qu'être immensément touchée par ce loup-garou blessé si aimable.

Ils se voient de temps en temps, conversations agréables et sorties calmes. Et elle se surprend à penser qu'elle tombe amoureuse, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie.

Un bouquet de crocus bleu, sans réponse… Sauf une branche de myrte, posée à côté de la tasse.

Ce sera un mariage magnifique. La meute de la FAL au grand complet, un Neville très ému, un Albus rayonnant. Mais rien ne vaudra le sourire de la mariée, et l'air de bonheur absolu sur le visage de Faolan.

Ils vivront ensemble dans la Maison de Retraites des Elfes, et ils passeront des moments merveilleux, à voyager, à parler, ou simplement à être côté à côte, à lire ou à travailler.

Plus tard, Faolan mourra avant elle, de sa lycanthropie et de sa fatigue. Ils savent que cela arrivera mais ils passeront quand même ensemble le temps qu'il lui reste.


	5. Une autre histoire

**Titre : **Une autre histoire

**Provenance : **Défi 300 mots et puis c'est tout ! sur hp_het_fr

**Personnages/Pairing : **Remus Lupin/Lily Evans, James Potter

**Rating : **PG

**Nombre de mots : **300

**Disclaimer : **tout appartient à J.K. Rowling

**Note : **Cadeau pour Tara !

C'était une simple née-Moldue, qui avait découvert la magie grâce à un garçon renfermé qu'on appelait Severus Snape. Elle était rousse aux yeux verts en amande et avait une sœur qu'elle adorait et des parents débordant de fierté.

C'était une élève de Poudlard brillante et astucieuse. Le professeur Slughorn ne se tarissait pas d'éloge envers elle, et ses autres professeurs ne pouvaient qu'approuver. De plus, elle était très aimée.

Personne ne fut donc étonné quand James Potter, l'un des garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard, commença à lui faire la cours. On le fut plus quand elle lui dit non.

« C'est une fille, James. Il suffit d'insister un peu. » l'avait conseillé son meilleur ami, Sirius Black. Mais James avait préféré se tourner vers son ami le plus sage, l'intelligent Remus Lupin. Mais pour une fois, le loup-garou n'avait rien dit, et avait grossièrement pris la fuite.

Les Maraudeurs étant ce qu'ils étaient James décida de mener l'enquête. Et, au prix de semaines à suivre son ami en catimini (la carte des Maraudeurs disparaissait toujours mystérieusement quand on en avait besoin), il finit par découvrir son deuxième grand secret. Il était amoureux de Lily et celle-ci le lui rendait bien.

Ce seront un James très gêné et un Severus carrément boudeur qui leur serviront de témoins de mariage. Après cela, ils ouvriront une librairie et un magasin de potion. Ils seront immensément heureux, malgré tous les tourments et les guerres que la vie mettra dans leur chemin, et ils auront trois enfants, dont les animagus naturels courront avec leur père les soirs de pleine lune.

Quant à James, il finira par trouver l'amour avec une jolie Auror dénommée Alice. Leur fils, Harry Neville Potter, connaîtra un destin tourmenté après la mort de ses deux parents. Mais c'est une autre histoire.


End file.
